A Magical Christmas
by DobbyHeartsSocks
Summary: A little Christmas Nuna for you! Hope you enjoy it! Feel free in leaving me any reviews, good or bad... Thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Christmas

Neville sat at the table in the Great Hall picking at his food. Another Christmas had come and he was stuck at school. Luckily his friends were all there, but what he wished for was the courage to finally get a Christmas kiss. He had decided this would be the year, and his wish was almost crushed when he heard, in passing, that the girl of his dreams might be going home. All hope was restored when he found out that she in fact was staying, since her Dad would be away to cover a story. He glanced across the room, and there he saw her. A blind man could see that bright, beautiful smile. He began to daydream what he would say if he got his chance.

"Neville…OI NEVILLE!" Ron yelled right in Neville's ear, waving his hand in front of Neville's face. "Still with us mate?"

Laughing Neville replied, "Sorry, was just thinking about today's potions class. Can't believe I'm going to have to write to Gran and tell her I need ANOTHER cauldron. She may just disown me this time."

"It's alright Neville, it really wasn't your fault. If Goyle hadn't thrown that boomslang skin into your cauldron, I think you might have actually gotten a passing grade on it. Just explain and I'm sure she'll understand." Hermione said, going back to her book and her dinner.

"Anyway Neville, I was just talking Harry here into a game of Exploding Snaps when we get back to the common room, you in?" Ron said around a mouthful of food.

Neville thought it over, "I don't know guys. I think I may just go to bed. It's been a long day. And besides it's the first day of the holidays, I'll have plenty of time to join you." He snuck a glance over at her, she was eating and having an in-depth conversation with Ginny. An idea suddenly hit him. If he could just wait a little bit longer…

"Alright Neville, if you change your mind you know where to find us." said Harry, getting up from the table, followed by Ron and Hermione. "Are you heading up now?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just have a bit more and then head up. See you in a bit." He watched as they left the Great Hall. Turning ever so slightly as to not bring attention to himself, he watched the girls and tried to hear what exactly they were talking about.

It was no use, he was too far away to hear a single word. He continued to pick at his food, but watch them out of the corner of his eye. The second Ginny put her fork down, Neville was on his feet. "Now if I time this just right, I should bump into them when they're walking out," He mumbled to himself.

He slowed his pace to match theirs, until finally the 3 of them reached the doors of the Great Hall at the same time.

"Hey Ginny! Luna! I thought you both were leaving for the holidays." Neville tried to flash an award-winning smile, but he knew it must have been scary by the look on Ginny's face.

"Actually, Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie again for Christmas so we decided to stay." Ginny knew exactly what Neville was up to. She'd seen the way he stole glances at Luna in the corridors, or when he tried to get her attention when they were sitting out by the black lake. She smiled thinking how perfect the two of them would be together, that is if Neville could ever pluck up the courage to say something to her. "Oh, there's Dean, I'll see you two around!" She ran off, up the stairs leaving the two standing there, facing each other.

"Hi, um…how have your lessons been?" Neville mentally smacked himself. "That was the stupidest thing ever, why can't you say something cool." He thought to himself.

"Excuse me," A 5th year Hufflepuff was trying to get past them, they were blocking the doorway and it seemed as though they hadn't noticed. They moved off to the corner next to one of the Christmas Trees decorating the Great Hall.

"They're going really well actually. And yours?" Luna had been in love with Neville from the very first moment she laid eyes on him. A Crumple-Horned Snorkack she could have stared down no problem, but not Neville.

Her eyes were twinkling, although he wasn't quite sure that was from the Christmas lights on the tree.

"Uh, yea, they're going well I guess. Um, so…" He was at a loss for words.

"Neville, well…there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but well I wasn't sure what you'd say. In fact I still don't know what you'll say, but I've got to tell you," Luna looked into his eyes and saw everything she wanted and more.

"Luna wait, there's something I need to say first." He closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and for the first time ever, he let his heart talk. "Luna, you truly are the most…" But what he was going to say was lost as from behind them Professor McGonagall had walked up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on dears, time to go to your dorms, it's getting late." She'd wished she could have given them a few more minutes alone, but the Great Hall was already empty. "Mr. Longbottom, would you be so kind as to escort Ms. Lovegood here to her dorm?" Neville could have sworn he saw Professor McGonagall wink.

"Sure, no problem Professor." Finally, he looked around the Great Hall, seeing that the 3 of them were the only ones left. "Goodnight Professor." He grabbed Luna's arm and lead her out of the room.

"You don't have to walk me to my dorm, it's alright, I can get there by myself just fine." She pulled her arm away from him. The electricity from that one touch had goosebumps popping up all over her body. Luna tried to look at him, but a blush crept up her face each time so she though it best to keep her eyes on her feet.

He'd seen the blush, but was sure it was because she didn't want to be seen with him. With others, that was fine. But just the two of them, he knew she must be embarrassed. "No, it's alright. I'll walk you." Neville could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo, inhaling deeply he felt a sudden blanket of calm sweep over his body. As they walked through the corridors, neither was able to look the other in the eye. With every step they were getting closer to the Ravenclaw common room, yet Neville was not able to bring back the courage he had felt while downstairs.

Finally, they came to the door leading to Luna's common room. Looking up, he saw his chance. Right above their heads was none other then a mistletoe. Moving a bit closer to her, he decided this was his chance.

"Luna, I was going to say…" Before he could even finish what he was saying, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the door. Looking up, she pointed right at the mistletoe.

"One can never be too careful. It might be filled with nargles. Well, I'd better go to bed. Thank you for walking me. Goodnight Neville." Without even thinking, she got onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later,…" She turned toward the door, but was stopped by Neville grabbing her.

"I…I can't…" Grabbing her around the waist, Neville pulled Luna toward him and kissed her lips, soft as a whisper. "I couldn't let you walk away from me without just one kiss. I've been waiting to do that for years now." He let her go, but then caught her when she stumbled just a bit. "I've got to go," He let her go and ran straight to the Gryffindor common room, leaving her standing in front of her common room door struck speechless.


End file.
